Ojos negros
by Regina00Walton
Summary: Los Uchiha y los Sabaku deciden unirse, pero Sasuke y Gaara no están muy de acuerdo... 1 mes, 2 parejas, 3 eventos y 4 jóvenes. NarutoxSasuke GaaraxSai yaoi
1. Capi 1: Sueños

Los Uchiha y los Sabaku deciden unirse, pero Sasuke y Gaara no estan muy de acuerdo... 1 mes, 2 parejas, 3 eventos y 4 jovenes. NarutoxSasuke GaaraxSai

Bien gente, lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta:

Autora: Regina Walton

Parejas: Sasu-naru Gaa-Sai

Ojos negros

Quiero dedicarle este _"remake" _ a Lenale-chan & a 3BYHancock por sus lindos reviews.

Y pues… ¡es para ustedes! :D Disfruten

Capi #1: El chico misterioso.

_Era fin de semana. El sol estaba apenas saliendo dándole suaves matices de naranja al cielo matutino que se fundía con el azul claro y blanco de las nubes._

_Como todos los domingos en la mañana Naruto Uzumaki salió a correr al parque cercano a su casa. Era muy guapo. A sus 17 años tenía el cabello increíblemente rubio y los pocos rayos de sol que había hacían brillar su ligeramente bronceada piel. Tenía una fina y preciosa cara, incluso con las cicatrices de sus mejillas, era bastante hermoso. Llevaba una camisa negra muy pegadita que mostraba su buena figura y encima una sudadera naranja medio abierta. Sus pantalones hacían juego con la sudadera y tenían unos patrones garigoleados en los costados de color negro. _

_Iba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del calor que el sol brindaba a esas horas de la mañana cuando detuvo su andar para quitarse la sudadera. Luego se la amarro a la cintura y siguió trotando despacio cuando repentinamente choco, accidentalmente claro, con alguien._

–_¡ITAI! … Gomene – dijo abriendo sus bellos ojos azules… pero al ver la persona con la que había chocado quedo estupefacto._

_Frente a él, pero en el suelo, un joven de su misma edad le miraba molesto. Llevaba un ya no tan arreglado traje negro con una camisa roja debajo y corbata a juego. Su cabello era tan oscuro que contrastaba perfectamente con su pálida piel. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención, lo que se quedó grabado con fuego en su mente, fue ese par de ojos de un negro tan profundo como una noche sin estrellas. Y quedo prendado de esos orbes al instante._

_Sin saber qué hacer, se levantó y ofreció su mano al otro joven sonriéndole, pero este volteo el rostro molesto y se levantó solo descolocando al pobre rubio._

_- Fíjate por dónde vas baka - le contesto el ojiazul con una vos gélida y, sacudiéndose el traje, rodeo al rubio y siguió su camino. Lo que Naruto nunca noto fue el ínfimo color rosado de sus mejillas._

_Naru se sonrojo, esta vez molesto, y le dijo gritó enojado -¡no me digas baka, teme!- pero el misterioso chico ya estaba muy lejos y no dio señales de haber escuchado._

Entonces se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse estrepitosamente, a lo que el ojiazul abrió los ojos exaltado, saliendo abruptamente del mundo de los sueños.

-¡Naruto! ¡No llegare tarde al último día de clases por tu culpa!- gritó una voz aguda mientras su dueña se adentraba en "aquella jungla salvaje" que era el cuarto del rubio. Impaciente se acercó a su cama y tiro de las sabanas con fuerza - ¡ya párate!- La causante del alboroto era Naoko Uzumaki, su hermana de 16 años. Ella compartía los rasgos faciales de su hermano a excepción de las cicatrices en los cachetes, ella si tenía una cicatriz pero era pequeña y en la frente por lo que se la cubría con el fleco. Sus ojos eran increíblemente azules. Su larga cabellera rojiza, _como el de mama_ solía decirle su hermano, se mantenía en su lagar con dos coletas altas y ya vestía el uniforme de la escuela que consistía en una falda negra a la altura de la rodilla, un saco negro con el emblema escolar el en pecho izquierdo, una camisa blanca y los zapatos negros con calcetas blancas.

Sin más que decir su hermana salió hacia la cocina. El ojiazul se sentó en la cama, pensativo… _"No puede ser cierto…" _ era la quinta vez en el mes que soñaba con aquel ojinegro que había visto hacía semanas. Su imagen no lo dejaba en paz ni por un segundo y sus ojos… ese par de orbes oscuras lo acechaban en todo lo que hacía; en todos lados y a todas horas., Esos ojos negros. Pero… ¿quién era? ¿Y porque rayos seguía soñando con él?

-¡Naruto! ¡BAJA AHORA MISMO!-

-Hai Nao, ¡ya voy!- contesto con voz perezosa. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y luego de 10 minutos aproximadamente estaba listo. Llevaba el uniforme escolar que consistía en un traje negro y camisa blanca con zapatos negros, se suponía que iberia de llevar un saco parecido al de su hermana, pero nunca lo había usado. Luego dirigió sus pasos a la cocina -Ya estoy, ¿ves lo exagerada que eres, Nao-chan? ¡Aún tenemos medio hora!- le reclamó a su pequeña hermana viendo el reloj de la cocina.

-¡Sí! Ya sé, pero es que si no te digo eso no te apuras. ¡Además ya casi son vacaciones!– dijo la joven excusándose.

Naruto sonrió. Eso era muy cierto. Se acercó a uno de los cajones y saco cubiertos que coloco en la mesa. Nao se acercó a unos estantes superiores y saco dos platos que lleno de Hot Cakes y los puso en la mesa imitando a su hermano. En seguida saco dos tazas y sirvió un poco que café. Desayunaron el silencio. Cuando acabaron de desayunar agarraron sus mochilas y se fueron camino a la escuela; sin embargo, Naruto se sentía nervioso ya que aquel misterioso ojinegro aun rondaba su cabeza… ¿Y si lo veía otra vez? ¿Qué haría? ¿Y si se quedaba hipnotizado por esa mirada otra vez?

Luego de unos minutos más de mutismo la pequeña castaña miro a su hermano y hablo -… por cierto. Hablas dormido, ¿sabes?- le dijo con una sonrisa culpable.

El joven al escuchar esto intento sonar casual y fallo estrepitosamente –ah… ¿s-si?- Se detuvieron ante el semáforo en rojo.

-Ohh… sí. Y… ¿quién es él?- le dijo divertida la menor de los Uzumakis.

-¿Él? No sé de qué hablas Nao-chan- estaban a una cuadra de la escuela cuando se detuvo con la mirada fija al frente. Su expresión se tornó tan seria que su hermana se asustó un poco.

Confundida, siguió la mirada de Naruto y su confusión se acrecentó.

Sakura Haruno, una de las compañeras de salón de Nao, estaba abrazando efusivamente a un tipo de cabello negro y le besaba la mejilla. No se veía muy bien de lejos, pero pudo jurar que casi le beso los labios.

Naruto estaba estupefacto… sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, como si su corazón quisiera salir de ahí, alejarse corriendo, y lo peor de todo es que no entendía la razón de sus sentimientos. Le dolía, le dolía como el demonio. Entonces la pelirosa que abrasaba a aquel chico le susurro algo al oído, él giro el rostro y ahí estaba esa mirada penetrante. Esas orbes negras que le robaban el sueño y lo dejaban sin aliento. Repentinamente se encontró incapaz de mover un solo musculo. Esos ojos le miraban _ a él_ y no sabía qué _demonios_ hacer.

Naoko, al darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba su querido hermano mayor, le tomo de la mano suavemente y le dio un apretón –vamos Naru-chan- le susurro y el rubio rompió el contacto visual, otra vez capaz de controlar a su cuerpo. Siguió a su hermana queriendo ignorar el dolor de su pecho junto con la decepción y se perdieron de vista entre la multitud de alumnos que estaban en la entrada.

La chica apresuro el paso al sentir alguien siguiéndolos pero una mano le detuvo tomándola del hombro.

-Ohayo Nao-chan, ¿Cuál es la prisa? Faltan unos buenos 10 minutos para que inicien las clases- saludo un rubio muy animado.

La chica suspiro aliviada – Ohayo Deidara-kun-

-Te lo he dicho mil veces, dime Dei- le sonrió, la chica contestó el gesto y asintió. –¡Naruto!- exclamo mientras le abrazaba de los hombros.

Naru no contesto, seguía mirando al piso con clara tristeza en su rostro.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya para que puedan hablar- miro con preocupación a su hermano y le beso la mejilla.

Deidara espero a que se fuera para soltar a su amigo y verlo de frente. Él era el mejor amigo del ojiazul desde que tenían memoria. Su cabello rubio era largo, por debajo de los hombros y generalmente lo traía recogido en una coleta baja como ese día. Tenía los ojos de un azul pálido y poseía la costumbre de cubrir su ojo izquierdo con un espeso fleco.

Le miro durante largos minutos, esperando ver alguna reacción y al no haberla decidió dejar el tema para después; ya hablaría cuando estuviera listo. En un mutismo bastante incómodo se dirigieron al salón. Durante todas las clases Naruto estuvo distante, distraído, como desconectado del mundo y sobre todo confundido ¿qué era eso que sentía por ese chico que ni siquiera conocía?

**En la mansión Sabaku No…**

La molesta luz del sol le despertó. Abrió los ojos despacio. Iris aguamarina enfocándose en el techo color crema liso de su cuarto. Uno, dos, tres suspiros y cerró los ojos. Faltaba _tan poco._

Desde que nació había estado comprometido, y no conocía a su pareja.

Al ser el menor le correspondía el _honor_ de desposar a uno de los hijos de la familia Uchiha, una compañía con la cual su hermana Temari, la mayor, tenía tratos y negociaciones desde que quedara a cargo de la empresa familiar.

Sinceramente, había repudiado la idea de casarse, ya fuera hombre o mujer, con cualquiera. Le tenía cierta aversión a los matrimonios, pero había sido poseedor de esta información desde que tenía 7 años y ahora a sus recientemente 20 años cumplidos no tenía mucho que objetar realmente. Sencillamente se había _hecho a la idea._

Este "pobre" chico se llamaba Sabaku No Gaara y era el más joven de la gran familia Sabaku, tenía dos hermanos mayores: Temari y Kankuro, a los que por cierto no veía mucho. El joven era pelirrojo, de inusuales ojos aguamarina y era bastante reservado… como él… si bien estaba comprometido también estaba enamorado, pero de la persona equivocada… de él.

Unos suaves golpes a su puerta llamarón su atención.

Con pesadez se sentó en su cama – adelante. -

-Disculpe joven, sus hermanos lo esperan para desayunar –informó un joven de pelo negro y corto, piel blanca, de una mirada impasible y que siempre tenía una sonrisa alegre. Sonrisa que Gaara tanto conocía… sonrisa que hoy brillaba por su ausencia.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte –

- Con su permiso – Sai… el culpable de sus insomnios, quien le había robado el corazón… le había costado mucho aceptarlo pero debía olvidarlo, Debía olvidar a Sai… por mas que le costase el ya estaba comprometido y no había marcha atrás. Y aunque no tuviera el destino sellado, luego de lo que había hecho, no le sorprendía que el pálido chico le odiara ahora.

**En el colegio…**

Cuando la campana anuncio el final de las clases del día Deidara técnicamente lo arrastro a las gradas vacías de la cancha de futbol. Subieron hasta la parte superior y se sentaron.

Una suave brisa golpeaba sus rostros.

Naruto suspiro, sabía que tenía que hablarlo con alguien – Soñé… **eso**, otra vez. – le decía el rubio a su amigo Deidara.

-¡Ohh!- exclamo sorprendido. Así que era _eso._ Dei sabía que para su amigo el encuentro con el chico misterioso era un tema demasiado delicado, cuando se lo conto estaba tan… eufórico, tan emocionado. Pero con el pasar de los días, de las noches, el rubio comenzó a evadir el tema, y pronto se volvió un tabú entre ellos.

-Lo vi hoy- confesó incómodo.

-Si no quieres…-

-No, tengo que hablarlo con alguien Dei-kun, y solo tú sabes de esto.-

-Está bien, te escucho-

-Estaba con Haruno-chan- pequeñas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y él se las seco con brusquedad – ella lo beso y… ¡ni siquiera sé porque estoy tan alterado!- la frustración y el dolor marcaban sus facciones de una manera intensa.

-Naruto…- intentando darle un poco de apoyo le tomo del hombro y le dio un suave apretón. – Creo que deberías de olvidarlo todo.-

-¿Crees que no lo he tratado? ¿Crees que me gusta esto? ¿El despertar cada noche luego de recrear ese incidente en sueños? Nao me pregunto por él hoy. No pude decirle nada.-

-Ella solo esta preocupada, esto te altera demasiado-

-¿¡Y como no quieres que me altere? ¡Ni siquiera se su maldito nombre!- se puso en pie, repentinamente MUY molesto.

Deidara decidió sabiamente guardar silencio mientras su amigo se _estabilizaba_ y dejaba salir su disconformidad. Luego de unos minutos de quejas y una que otra palabra altisonante, el rubio Uzumaki se dejó caer derrotado junto a su amigo. –Lamento que tengas que escucharme quejarme como si fuera Nao- le dijo medio en broma.

Deidara sonrió – estoy acostumbrado, aunque no sé si te veas bien con el cabello largo y falda - y esquivando un derechazo del otro comentó a reír.

-Cambiando de tema… ¿Qué paso con Sasori-sama?- intento distraer Naru. Para su suerte, lo consiguió.

-¿Disculpa?- su risa se perdió al instante siendo sustituida por un intenso rubor en sus mejillas.

- Oh… entonces paso _eso- _le pico.

-¡Naruto!-

- Pero, ¿no se supone que salías con Tobi?- pregunto confundido.

-¿¡TOBI?- exclamo Deidara con total desagrado -¡CLARO QUE NO!-

Naruto rio con ganas por las expresiones exageradas de su amigo.

-Quiero decir, ¡solo míralo!- dijo señalando a un chico que pasaba frente a los dos rubios, corriendo tras una mariposa.

-¡Que linda!- decía feliz el chico de cabellera negra que siempre llevaba esos raros gogles rojos con negro al pasar frente a ellos. Cuando los vio empezó a gritar y agitar los brazos intentando llamar su atención. Aunque estando el lugar tan vacío y con lo escandaloso que era no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo - ¡DEIDARA SEMPAI!-

-Wow Deidara, sí que los sabes escoger bien- se burló Uzumaki.

El otro no dijo nada, solo miro con ojos de pistola al chico bajo las gradas. Que suerte tenía Tobi de que las miradas no mataran. Notando que no lograba obtener la atención de su sempai como quería se fue, abatido y silencioso. A Deidara no le pudo importar menos.

-Anqué pensándolo con la cabeza fría, escogiste bien.-

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto Deidara, claramente confundido.

-Te perdono, pero será mejor que me vaya.- se puso en pie y tomo su mochila - no me gusta hacer mal tercio- contesto a la pregunta no dicha mientras señalaba a su derecha. –¡Adiós Dei!-

A su izquierda un ligeramente musculoso pelirrojo con el uniforme deportivo se acercaba a ellos. Naruto pudo notar que su comentario fue acertado al ver la expresión de su amigo cuando vio a Sasori-sama acercarse. Nunca entendería como Deidara había "atrapado" a un jugador del equipo de soccer de la escuela. Riendo ante sus pensamientos y se apresuró a llegar su casa, después de todo su hermana le estaría esperando para comer. Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó como alguien venía siguiéndolo. Después de caminar unas cuadras más, Naruto llego a su casa donde su hermana ya lo con la mesa servida.

- Así que aquí vives – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible un joven de pelo largo y negro - mi ototo-baka va a estar muy feliz- y de repente desapareció entre la gente que pasaba caminando por ahí.

¡Bien! ¿Qué les pareció? Hahahaha, me ha divertido bastante y creo que le he vuelto a agarrar cariño a esta pareja. Especialmente luego de leer un fic de 3BYhancock: Konoha Romantica. Leanlo es MUY bueno :D

Espero subir el capi 2 para el viernes que viene, pues hoy justo se me han acabado las vacaciones de verano.

Besos

Regis 3


	2. Capi 2: Esperanza

Ojos negros

Para Lenale-chan & a 3BYHancock

Capi #2: ¿Existe la esperanza?

**En la mansión Sabaku…**

-No te muevas- ordeno por décima vez Temari mientras arreglaba la corbata de Gaara por, valga la redundancia, décima vez. La rubia llevaba un traje de dos piezas, pantalón y saco a juego de color rojo, una camisa color beige casi blanco y unos zapatos carísimos de diseñador que le hacían ver casi 7 centímetros más alta de lo que realmente era. Su cabello estaba pulcramente peinado en una trenza que descansaba en su hombro derecho y su maquillaje era muy ligero.

-Está bien así- contesto nuevamente el ojiturquesa. Soltó un suspiro pesado. Sai, a su lado, le entrego su saco negro y con fastidio se lo coloco encima.

-Nada de "está bien", debes verte perfecto. Faltan solo unas horas para ver a los Uchiha.- el comentario hizo hervir la sangre del pelinegro pero tuvo que tragarse cualquier emoción, después de todo el solo era un sirviente más de la casa.

Volvió a acomodar la corbata de su hermano y sonrió satisfecha. – Eso está mejor, ahora tengo que ir a ver a Kankuro. Nos vemos en media hora en la sala de visitas.- con pasos algo bruscos se alejó hacia la puerta y con la mano en el pomo agrego- Oh y Gaara, no quiero que digas nada. No debes de arruinar esta cena. Es muy importante para todos y dudo que puedas decir algo inteligente- la puerta se cerró suavemente tras ella.

Frunció el ceño realmente molesto. ¿Le acababa de decir estúpido?

Gaara nunca había estado tan… confundido. Por un lado quería golpear a su hermana para quitarle la sonrisa triunfal del rostro y por otro quería abrazar al chico a su lado y suplicar por perdón. Se arrepentía y mucho sobre lo ocurrido; pero era una de las pocas cosas que atesoraba en forma de recuerdos. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto su vida tan llena de contradicciones?

Mirándose en el espejo suspiro nuevamente y se giró para encarar al ojinegro que le miraba con algo entre la furia y la tristeza.

Un silencio tan incómodo y tenso se instaló entre ellos como una barrera impenetrable que exasperaba a Gaara y le daba un poco de paz a Sai.

El pelirrojo fue el primero en hablar- Sai yo…- pero el pelinegro lo ignoro por completo.

– Si es todo lo que necesita entonces me retiro-

Gaara estaba a punto de detenerlo pero ya era tarde… Sai se había ido.

Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y tiro de su cabello en un claro gesto desesperado. - Soy un tonto- susurro quedamente mientras los recuerdos de esa noche le nublaban los sentidos y la cordura.

*Flash back*

Reparaciones entrecortadas, maldiciones y pequeños sonidos húmedos llenaban la habitación.

-Gaa… Gaara- un nombre apenas pronunciado entre gemidos eróticos. Beso en el mentón, beso en la mejilla derecha, otro beso en la izquierda, un cuarto beso en los labios con pasión y deseo. Una caricia atrevida. Una lengua juguetona en su oreja volviéndolo loco.

-_Sai_- un sonido gutural torturándolo de manera lenta y deliciosa; encendiéndolo como fuego.

Ropa ofendiéndole de la peor manera y siendo salvajemente arrancada de la piel inmaculada. Un cuello firme y puro ofreciéndose sin saberlo para ser besado, mordido y marcado.

-Eres mío, ¿escuchas?- una orden, no una petición.

-_Siii_- monosílabo nunca pronunciado con tanta devoción.

Una estocada precisa, dolorosa e indeseada. Intromisión demasiado pronta. Lagrimas brotando de los ojos negros como el carbón. Ojos turquesa severos, _insaciables_. -NO- penetración brutal, más fuerte,_ crecidamente posesiva _-basta- susurro apenas audible, suplica ignorada. Uñas enterradas con fuerza en los hombros. Manos tomándolo con fuerza de la cintura.

-_Mio, mio, mio- _ palabras enfatizadas con penetraciones crueles. La ternura olvidada en un rincón. El amor despiadadamente dejado de lado.

-Gaara- ya no hay amor, ya no hay deseo, solo una plegaria por piedad, porque pare.

Sin quererlo, un intenso orgasmo les toma desprevenidos. Él le mira por fin y esas lágrimas logran su cometido. El verdugo se apiada del condenado.

Gotas de sudor y saliva perlaban sus cuerpos a la escasa luz de la luna. Dos cuerpos separándose. Sangre entre sus piernas y semilla ajena en su entrada. Dolor. _Desesperación._ Shock absoluto… ¿En qué momento se había perdido a sí mismo?

Su ahora koibito mirándole con miedo, abrazándose a si mismo e intentando alejarse de él lo más que su lastimado cuerpo se lo permitía. – Gaara – una pregunta no pronunciada _¿Por qué?_ Más lágrimas.

- Sai… yo… - ideas, excusas, cosas sin sentido rondando su mente. El orgasmo aún muy presente le adormilaba el cerebro. ¿Qué decir? – Yo… lo siento- palabras cobardes para un hombre cobarde. Huye, huye como animal herido y se refugia en el baño.

Unos minutos de silencio y luego un portazo. – Soy un idiota – exterioriza y ahora son sus ojos los que se ponen acuosos.

*Fin de Flash back*

Gaara abrió los ojos sin saber cuándo los había cerrado y se dejó caer derrotado en su cama. Descargó toda su furia y decepción contra su pobre almohadón de plumas de ganso - ¡maldición!-

**En la mansión Uchiha**

-¡NO! ¡NO LO HARE! - gritaba un Sasuke muy enojado que le lanzaba todo lo que encontraba a su hermano mayor.

-No seas infantil Sasu-chan- Itachi era algunos centímetros más alto, tenía unas ojeras que llevaba todo el tiempo encima por las largas desveladas que se aventaba en la empresa familiar. Su larga cabellera negra casi siempre recogida en una coleta baja ahora caía descuidadamente por sus hombros húmeda y sus característicos ojos rojos brillaban divertidamente ante el berrinche de su pequeño hermano. - Vamos mi querido ototo- insistía mientras se acercaba a su hermanito y se agachaba justo para esquivar el control de la televisión LCD del pequeño Uchiha – solo te vas a comprometer- esta vez sonrió malvadamente – no es para tanto- y en un ágil movimiento aprisiono a Sasuke con su cuerpo y le puso el saco del traje – te vez muy sexy Sasu-chan- se burló.

El chico solo lo fulmino con la mirada. Llevaba puesto un traje hecho a la medida color azul marino con una camisa verde menta suave y unos zapatos negros muy formales. Mechones de cabello caían desordenadamente por su rostro dándole un aire coqueto y seductor.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que NO pienso CASARME?- reto Sasuke.

- ¿Y cuantas veces te tengo que contestar que no te estoy pidiendo permiso?- devolvió Itachi en el mismo tono desafiante. Luego de unos minutos de miradas filosas y desafiantes Itachi cerró los ojos exasperado, llevándose dos dedos al puente de su nariz en un vano intento de frenar su dolor de cabeza y suspiro pesadamente – escucha pequeño, esto no se trata de ti, ¿sí?-

-¿Disculpa?- ironizo el joven Uchiha viéndole con incredulidad – Estamos hablando de un compromiso con una mujer que no conozco y que además será mi esposa.-una mueca de hostilidad se formó en su rostro- Creo que se trata MUCHO de mí-

La suave risa de su hermano interrumpió sus pensamientos – No es mujer, si es lo que te preocupa-

El menor de los Uchiha se quedó mudo.

-Anda, muévete que vamos tarde- dándole suaves empujoncitos logro mover a su ototo y lo dirigió hacia la entrada donde su nuevo Ferrari 480 Spider negro les esperaba encendido y listo para correr.

Como autómata se subió al asiento del copiloto y se abrocho el cinturón. Arrancaron y pronto estuvieron cerca de las orillas de la cuidad.

-Sasuke, ¿estás bien?- pregunto realmente preocupado Itachi. Algo en el extremadamente pálido y enormemente inexpresivo rostro le indicaba todo lo contrario.

-Cla-claro que estoy bien.- alego desconcertado el pequeño pelinegro. Cerró los ojos, tratando aun de procesar la información recién recibida.

Cuando se detuvieron en el AutoMac e Itachi le pregunto que si quería algo de comer en su mente la mirada desubicada del hermoso rubio le nublo los sentidos, su sonrisa despreocupada. Luego unos recuerdos de su infancia corriendo tras un pequeño pelirrojo de ojos increíblemente turquesa le recordaron que ya no era libre. El baka parecía tan lejano ahora… más de lo que realmente estaba considerando que ni su nombre sabia.

-¿Sasuke, no quieres nada?- escucho vagamente a su hermano.

Sasuke se desmayó.

**En la casa Uzumaki...**

-… _te digo que algo no anda bien_-

Naoko se mordió el labio inferior y apretó más el celular en su mano. –Nii-chan está bien, normal como siempre Nezu, no sé a qué te refieres- insistió.

-_Dejémonos de mentiras Ko, sabes que algo no está bien. Te digo que lo vi caminando hoy hacia tu casa y cuando lo salude ni siquiera me volteo a ver, aunque… no es como si me viera normalmente.- _el chico del otro lado guardo silencio unos segundos y luego pregunto perspicaz -_ ¿No se habrán peleado, verdad?_-

-¿¡Qué! ¡No! Te digo que todo está bien… al menos conmigo.-

-_Estoy preocupado._-

-Siempre estas preocupado por Naru- su tono denotaba ternura y un poco de compasión.

-_Es una lástima que solo tú lo notes Ko-chan_.-

-Ohh… ¡no seas pesimista! Te digo que ha soñado contigo, pero no quieres escuchar.-

-_Tu misma me has dicho que no dice nombres._-

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia? Eso no significa que no seas tú-

-_Nunca me ve. Ni aunque tropezara conmigo me notaria. ¿Por qué habría de soñar conmigo? ¡Además!, ese no es el punto. ¡Te digo que no está bien!-_

La castaña suspiro –Está bien, hablare con él hoy. ¡Y no pierdas las esperanzas Nezumi-kun! Yo sé que mi hermano te quiere-

-_Yo… - _La voz del otro lado de la línea se quebró momentáneamente y luego se volvió un suave murmullo –_habla con el Ko-chan. Nos vemos luego.-_

La llamada termino y la chica guardo su celular en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Su hermano toco entonces la puerta de su cuarto.

-Adelante- dijo nerviosa. ¿No había manera de que hubiera escuchado, o si?

-Nao-chan- saludo el rubio mientras entraba a su cuarto.

Ella se volvió para verlo de frente.

-Quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo… es importante- su voz alterada le puso en alerta. "_Nezumi-chan tenía razón, algo no anda bien_"

-¿Te has peleado con Deidara-san?-

Naruto le vio sorprendido –No, para nada- contesto rápidamente.

-¿Es sobre esos sueños?- murmuro la ojiazul sin verle a los ojos.

Él se tensó al momento "_Tal vez no es una buena idea después de todo…"_

-Nii-san, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿nee?- su mirada suave le relajo al instante y, aun dudando de haber tomado la decisión más inteligente, Naruto comenzó a relatar su "infortunado" accidente con aquel chico de los ojos negros.

Lenale-chan, querida, no te apures por los RR hahahaha no importa cuando lleguen mientras lleguen hahahahaha

Uff… no sé porque me ha tomado tanto este capi D:

¿Será que apenas me estoy aclimatando al nuevo semestre? Aunque con los parciales de esta semana… Uff… creo que no pase uno que otro D:

Espero que sea eso y no la falta de inspiración hahahahaha

_**¿¡Reviews? **_

Besos

Regis 3


End file.
